1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of processing multimedia of an electronic device and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to a method of processing multimedia of an electronic device by determining location information relative to another electronic device based on audio input from the another electronic device in a mode of sharing the multimedia, and controlling an output method of the multimedia based on the location information relative to the another electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various types of electronic devices such as a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) may include a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) for a display and to have at least one microphone and speaker. An electronic device may have at least two speakers, and at least two electronic devices may output audio by interlocking.
In an operation of an electronic device, when outputting an image through displays included in at least two electronic devices by interlocking the at least two electronic devices, a display having a size two times greater than that of one electronic device may provide a designated image. Further, when processing to separate and output channels of audio of two channels or more, at least two interlocked electronic devices may separate and output a channel relatively more clearly than an output through a speaker included in one electronic device.
In the conventional art, when simultaneously outputting one audio data through at least two designated electronic devices, it is necessary to interlock two electronic devices to operate like one electronic device. When setting the at least two electronic devices to operate like one electronic device, a method of manually selecting a location at which respective electronic devices are arranged or sequentially setting at least one interlocking, electronic device in a first electronic device to operate like one electronic device is requested, and this may deteriorate utility.